The present invention relates to a one way or one shot or lost or nonreusable or, better, nonrefillable writing utensil or implement having a writing insert converable by a cap and a writing liquid (ink, India ink etc.) reservoir connected therewith and activatable prior to first use which reservoir is formed by the implement's housing and being provided with a closure that can be penetrated by a projection at the rear end of the writing insert.
Implements and utensils of the type to which the invention refers require that a purchaser and potential and actual further user can be certain that the cover of the reservoir for the ink has not been opened and is still not open when he acquires the utensil. This guarantee is given as far as the known writing utensils are concerned only if the implement does not yet have the writing portion inserted.
Another kind of writing tool such as fountain pens, ink writer, India ink drawing tools with exchangeable cartridge for the ink of one kind of another uses certain devices which are constructed to prevent the connection to the ink prior to first use. In accordance with the German petty patent 1,885,615 a spacer ring is arranged between a closing cap and the holder shaft or barrel. Only after the holder parts have been unscrewed can the spacer ring be removed. This of course provides certain safety aspect but is relatively cumbersome. The German printed patent application 1,461,601 discloses an India ink drawing tool wherein a security ring is provided between the barrel and the drawing tip. Again this kind of security and spacing ring limits any screwing of the tip into the holding barrel. The safety ring is provided with a handle by means of which the ring can be actually just pulled laterally off the tool, there being an initial pre-fracture or rupture or score line provided which facilitates completion of rupture. This is a simple way of preparing the tool prior to first use. It is however somewhat crude.
German petty patent 75 00 880 suggests a spacer ring in the form of a clamping ring or a snap ring which is inserted between the front part of the tool and the container shaft. The arrangement is for a fountain pen for ink cartridge. This device is simpler as far as assembly or disassembly is concerned and is also cheaper to make than any of the preceding devices. However, this particular arrangement is disadvantaged by the fact that following the initial removal one can turn the ring which means that even though the cartridge containing the ink has also been perforated, it is possible to provide a kind of simulated reassembly which is deceptive as it makes the implement look in the pristine state.
German petty patent 86 25 506 claims a one part opening device for premounted cartridges for a fountain pen kind of arrangement wherein an end plug can be forced in to the tool itself thereby shifting the cartridge towards the writing tip. Through a thin film kind of casting this end plug is connected with the edge or rim of the implement shaft or barrel. The advantage of this device is that the cartridge can be opened simply through extension of pressure on the plug, without having to remove any particularly configured parts.
The stated advantage however is in fact more than offset by the diadvantage that once activation has taken place and perforation of the cartridge has been completed, it is not really possible to see from the outside whether or not the pen has been used already. Simply, there is no real visible difference between an end plug whether it has been pushed and one which does not; at least from an initial impression it is not possible to tell the difference. This may not be quite correct as the pressed plug reduces the length dimensions of the implement but requires a comparison with a genuine pristine implement which again is cumbersome procedure. Alternatively, of course on opening the implement one can find out whether there was first use but again this is a rather cumbersome procedure.
German petty patent 87 16 331 discloses an implement wherein the rear end of the writing tip is held by a spacer. It is in a spaced relationship to the front end of the ink cartridge being arranged in the implement barrel. The spacer is connected with the tip and in the initial state it is covered by a cap. In order to make the writing tool ready for use a special tool is needed by means of which the spacer is separated from the tip and deformed such that the tip can penetrate fully into the barrel of the tool. Again this is a very cumbersome kind of procedure.